Mi bella dama
by Lizie CoBlack
Summary: J. J. solo observa su avanzar. Una diva en su desfilar, con teatral salida. Él como todo rey necesita una reina, y que mejor que esa fiereza. Al final todos caen ante él.


**Disclaimer** : estos personajes no son míos. El universo 'Yuri! on Ice' pertenece a la productora MAPPA, escrito por Mitsurō Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto, y dirigida también por esta última. La imagen pertenece al anime. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.

 **Advertencias** : Premisas inconclusas y posible OoC.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

 _ **Mi bella dama**_

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

Yuri Plisetsky, diecisiete años, con una personalidad en formación proclama a gritos la naturaleza fuerte de su carácter. Con los dedos de una mano puede contar las cosas que ama: a su abuelo y sus pirozhki, el patinaje y, muy recientemente, el katsudon, de Hiroko Katsuki aunque le cueste muchísimo reconocerlo. Es un humano, adolescente a su mala fortuna, un ser que siente, como cualquier otro, aun si muchos afirman lo contrario. No son él, no viven lo que hace, ni llegarán a saber lo que miran sus ojos; las banalidades y superficialidades ajenas no le interesan en lo más mínimo.

Su madre lo dejó a tan temprana edad que su amor hacia ella forma parte del olvido, como el rostro en sus memorias, toda ella es una difusa silueta que camina sin mirar atrás en plena nevada. Jamás entenderá las razones de su partida, ¿justificaciones?, salen sobrando cuando los actos tienen mayor relevancia. Su resentimiento es tan grande como su afán de superarse y hacerle ver, en donde quiera que ella esté, lo innecesario de su presencia. El perdón es para gente débil, si algo le ha enseñado la ausencia y su crianza es a ser fuerte y ser consciente de su debilidad para volverla fortaleza. La frente en alto al avanzar con firmeza y carácter.

Él no juega bajo las reglas de nadie, si decide hacer algo es por y para su beneficio. Yakov, su demandante entrenador, lentamente parece entenderlo, la resistencia y el deseo de suprimir su rebeldía sigue ahí, más las batallas de voluntades se le dan muy bien, tanto como hacer lo que se le da gana. Lilia, la gran bailarina, lo exprime y usa a su antojo porque sabe jugar con sus motivaciones y él la deja sabedor que su enseñanza va a servirle toda la vida, está seguro.

Y si hay algo a alguien que aborrece tanto, hasta ver opacado su sentir por Victor y el cerdo, es a Jean-Jacques Leroy. Le enerva con tanta rabia que la bilis en su cuerpo le hace sentir arcadas, con tanta intensidad como las náuseas provocadas por su presencia. Y el muy maldito lo disfruta, verlo derretir la coraza de sus emociones que se queman con la intensidad de su furia. Ni Giacometti es tan narcisista y egocéntrico como este, y eso ya es mucho decir. Odia que el asesinarlo con la mirada solo sea un acto figurativo. Desde los inicios siempre pareció blindado de sus efectos. Cada que lo ve sonreír pícaro hacia él, sus facciones mutan a una mueca de asco al instante, con la enormes ganas de vomitarlo en su traje o a sus pies, disfrutaría tanto hacerlo. Pero se contiene, y jura que un día de estos, cuando todo esté más en calma y las finales estén terminadas, le borrara con su puño esa sonrisa de suficiencia. Por una vez tomará las cosas con calma y planeará el momento indicado donde no pueda ser visto y reprendido por ello. Y se regodeara con tanta satisfacción en su arrogante cara.

—Mi bella dama, sabe que entre más pucheros hace, más quiero tomar su boquita y borrarlos a besos—. Ante su tono de galán aprieta fuerte sus puños, con un respiro, pone una máscara en sus facciones. No esta vez, tendrá que ver morir sus actos ante su frío rechazo

Pasos apresurados se dirigen a él, es el cerdo que tanto ha tardado. —Yurio, lo siento, ya nos podemos ir. Oh, si estás ocupado no me molesta esperar—. Su cordialidad tan cansina como siempre.

Da media vuelta en silencio e ignorando a conciencia al patinador canadiense. Lo ha soportado más de su cupo por competencia. Yuuri le sigue sin decir nada, como el pueril niño bueno que es.

—Rojos van a quedar de tantas mordidas. —J. J. siempre tiene la última palabra.

El chillido avergonzado de Katsuki le irrita, tanto como sentir las orejas calientes al igual que su cuello. La venganza se sirve en plato frío, se recuerda.

J. J. solo observa su avanzar. Una diva en su desfilar, con teatral salida. Su redondo trasero contoneándose, se relame los labios. Él como todo rey necesita una reina, y que mejor que esa fiereza. Al final todos caen ante él.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Gracias por leer.**

Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de qué estuvo mal o qué necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.

*Aló policía…*

Oh, dioses, fue solamente un pinche capítulo y ya. Nació el amor a esta shipp, Yurio, bebé ya tengo con quien juntarte sin que me remuerda en la consciencia el Victuuri. Oh-Oh, bueno soy multishipper así que también lo veo en un posible trío con el Victuuri, quizá cuando esté un poquito más grande.

Alguien murió, Mamoru, me mata con la voz que da a sus personajes. Me gustó.

En fin, este es el inicio de un One Shot que posiblemente no vea continuación porque no sé cómo darle continuación a la idea, no sé cómo hacer caer en el amor a JJ; mi Yurio cosa linda se hará el difícil, digo es inmune a sus delirios después de aguantar a la divaza de Victor, obvio. Entonces, esto lo que hay y ya.

Ugh, creo que pase un poquito con J.J. es decir, es sincero y cansa por ello, lo pinte muy superficial, y no creo que sea tan así, en fin, el fin justifica los medios...

Esto puede y debe estar OoC, también una disculpa por ello.

No está beteado, lo hice lo más limpio posible, espero se entienda de no ser así: lo siento.

Bueno, espero que les gustara.

Saludos.

Lizie.

P.D.: Si usted deja un comentario Guest, revise un tiempo después (quizá a dos semanas de dejarlo) y encontrará su respuesta en la parte baja (después de la nota) del OS. De antemano: gracias.

P. D. 2: A paso de tortuga sigo avanzando mis otras dos historias Victuuri que debo, vale, no las dejaré sin continuación, gracias por esperarme.


End file.
